The Exile
by halobeast
Summary: Framed for murder, Percy has to run from the gods, prove his innocence, and fight with a larger force that wants to recruit him or kill him if necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**The Exiled**

**Hello to all my faithful readers I am going to hold off on the story Chaos Pack for now but I will get back to it, right now I wanted to do something that made Percy survive on his own, be hunted, and find an alliance that will have love, hate, and traitor-ism. Without furthur ado let the story begin!**

Ch.1 The Lies and Betrayals

"Thalia come on we don't have all day!" I yell down to my best friend/hunter. "If you were scared of heights you would be going this slow too kelp-for-brains!" she yells up to me and I grin. We were scaling a part of the rocky mountains that were said to be inhabited by a Hydra nest.

Chiron said I could take one person with me and since Annabeth broke up with me because she wanted to work for her mother in designing _architecteur_, I decided to pick Thalia since she was my best friend besides grover, Nico was gone helping his father, and the hunters were in camp because Artemis was in a meeting of the gods.

She quickly agreed after Artemis came back and gave her permission. I am broke out of my thoughts as I hear a hiss and look up. My eyes widen as I see a full sized Hydra slither out of a cave and charge me. I uncap riptide and charge the monster.

Three of its heads try and snap at me but I jump out of the way and slam the butt of my sword into one of their heads, disorienting the Hydra and giving me a chance to jump onto its back. I look around for a water source and see snow far above me. "_This is gunna hurt._" I think to myself and yell as loud as I possibly can.

Thalia looks up as I yell and her eyes widen. she tries to run at the Hydra to attack but I shake my head vigourosly and point at the snow above us. The snow has been ungrounded from my yell and has started to fall. Thalia quickly tries to help me by distracting the Hydra which had just noticed me on its back.

Thalia shot a couple arrows into the body of the beast and it turns towards her with a glare. Unfazed, she pulls out her hunting knives and charges. The Hydra snaps at her with all seven of its heads and I knew she couldn't hold it off forever so I did the natural thing: I stabbed downward. That creature screetched so loud I think the gods could hear it.

I hear a loud rumbling and look up. The snow I had gotten to come down was just a small bit compared to the amount that the Hydra had just triggered. "Oh sh-" Is all I could say before the snow rammed into us knocking us of the side.

I immediately looked around for Thalia and saw her falling but unconscious from the unexpected snow hitting her. I used the moisture in the air to propel me towards her and grab her. The ground is getting closer by the second and only can think of one possible choice. I twist our bodies around just before we hit and my back slams into the ground, knocking me unconscious.

"Ow my head." I say to the darkness and hear running. I open my eyes a little and see Thalia running to me. We are at the bottom of the mountain and miraculously, alive. "Oh my gods Percy, are you all right from the fall? You hit so hard I thought you were dead!" she says and I grin.

"It takes alot more than a Hydra and a fall off of a mountain to kill me." I say and sit up. "The water in the air that I used to propel myself to you must have stayed around and cushioned our fall." I say and stand. a little sore but otherwise I felt fine.

I turn around and grin at her with my famous crooked grin and she started to say something before the large arrow protruded from her stomach.

Her face registers surprise before she falls over on her side. I see red and look to where the arrow came from to see about ten Laistrygonians advancing on my position, grinning. I sense a lake of water close to me and concentrate. Five seconds later to my delight, a large stream of water appears and envelopes me. I focus on the giants and see red again.

They looked uneasy but still advanced, confident they could take me down. "Your mistake was attacking me and angering me." I say quietly just loud enough for it to be heard. and slowly advance. The archers fire arrows but the water freezes around me and blocks the arrows.

The first giant I get to I start to run and jump up. I send a jet of water at him and freeze it making him stop in his tracks. I land on his chest and make a X sign on his chest. his eyes widen as I cut his left arm off and then his eyes grow dim as I cut his torso in half.

I hardened some of the water to make two Ice spears, sending them at two other giants stabbing them through the middle of their chests. I dispatch another five by choking them with water. The last two drop their bows and run but I do not give chase.

I run over to Thalia who was barely awake and pick her up. I rip the arrow out but I don't think she notices. I quickly will the water to transport us to the hunters camp which it did, quite fast too. The hunters quickly ran to help me and I give Thalia to them. I turn around to talk to Artemis to tell her what happened when I was met with a fist.

"Wake up traitor." I hear and try to open my eyes but my vision is fuzzy I try to wipe them but for some reason I can't move my hands. I look around as my vision clears slowly and realize I am in a cage, in chains. "Why. Am. I. In. A. Cage?" I say between angry breaths and glare at the hunter who is guarding me.

"You are in a cage boy because you killed Thalia." she says with a scowl and glare and I look at her in surprise. "I did not! If anything it was the Laistrygonians that attacked us that are to blame! I yell out and she rolls her eyes and says nothing.

A couple hours later Artemis comes and lets me out with about five hunters aiming bows at me. "The gods are ready to see you for your trial she says with a look that said "And I will be permitting punishment." I glare at her and say nothing. she flashes us to the throne room and then gets in her own throne. I look around at the gods who were all glaring at me except for Hestia, Hephaestus, Hades, and my father.

I don't bother to bow since I knew it wouldn't help. Instead I bowed to the gods who I knew were on my side in the trial which I couldn't help but notice made Zeus in particular scowl at me. "Perseus Jackson! You are here today to be put on trial for killing my daughter and Artemis's luitenant Thalia!" he says but I scowl and spit on the ground. he looks at me in disgust and I return the look. "Do you have anything to say for yourself!?" Zeus asks with a fierce tone but I glare at him again.

"All I have to say is that I am innocent and that either way if I die or not here today, I will prove my innocence." I say and put my head down. "Well since all words have been passed, Who votes him guilty?" he says with finality and eight hands rise. "You Perseus Jackson will be put to death for the killing of Thalia Grace here in the throne room by Artemis herself." he says and I look up. Artemis had a glare that could kill but I could care less.

I froze the water around my cuffs till they were brittle and waited for my chance. Artemis jumped down and pulled out a sword. I looked at her in surprise. she used knives not swords and then I realized she was putting insult to injury, she was going to kill a master swordsman with a sword.

As she raises the sword above her head and my father looks away, I break the cuffs and uncap riptide, raising it above my head, blocking her strike which surprises her. I kick her back and she bends over with the breath knocked out of her. I hear a yell and see Zeus preparing a thunderbolt. I raise my sword in the last second and it hits riptide.

The electricity arks through my arms as I scream in pain. I swing my sword to the side and the thunderbolt is sent into the side of the throne room. The gods look at me in surprise and I back up. I turn to run and I am kicked in the back. I fall to the ground but quickly get up.

Artemis follows up by throwing three knives, two of which sink into my skin. I quickly turn and run. I run into my fathers palace and jump into the pool of water there. Suddenly I am thrown out of the water and land on something soft. I look around and am surprised when I realize I am at the cabin at long island where I used to go with my mother.

I quickly jumped up and looked out over the ocean. I ran into the cabin and grabbed some of the food that my mother left there for when we went there a long time ago. I looked around and saw my old suitcase and shoved the food inside. I grabbed matches and a sleeping bag and shoved them in too.

I grabbed the Drachmas that I had left there for an emergency and sigh in defeat. I sit down hard on the couch and immediately decide that I will have to talk to my mother about this. Quickly I make a fountain of water outside and contact my mother.  
Needless to say she was surprised and angry at the gods for making assumptions like that but I assured her that I would prove my innocence and in a couple years we would be like a normal family again. she smiled and cut the connection.

I heard a rustle in the bushes to my right and tensed. I ran into the cabin and grabbed my suitcase. I opened the window in the back and jumped through it, rolling to reduce pain from the fall. I look around quickly and run into the forest.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want all you lovely reviewers to want the next chapter, not just get done with this one and then remember the next week after you check your emails that I have another chapter out. Either way or not I hope you like and as usual, REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow writers and reviewers! I like all the reviews that I got for the first chapter of The Exile. Also for the people who are sad that Thalia died, don't worry I have a plan for her. Without further ado let the second chapter commence!**

Ch.2 A friend or Foe?

_4 years after the events in chapter one…._

**Journal entry 80**

**July 4 2004**

_For anybody in the far future who reads this then I am alive at least for a little while…_

_The Hunters have yet to find my hiding spot even though they are right under me. Artemis is exceptionally angry, she knows she is so close but still can't find me. Apparently they still haven't forgiven me for supposedly killing Thalia even though I am the one that keeps on supplying them with the new hunters, girls that have been abused by boyfriends, fathers, and random people. I save them and then transport them just close enough to where they would find the hunters camp but far enough away that the hunt will not be able to find me. Well that's all that's happened this time but unfortunately I can't run this time, this time I am stuck here for a while._

I close up my journal and sigh; these past four years have been uneventful except for the occasional monster or hunter attack. The nerve of these hunters! They don't know it but I am the person who has been protecting them from titans and powerful monsters!

I smile as I tap my watch and look out over the forest. I press the special button on my watch and the transformation commences, My eyes turn from green to brown, my hair shortens till it's like one of those over exaggerative army generals, My black jacket disappears to be replaced with a large forest green overcoat, and my shorts turn into black jeans.

I wait for the right moment and then jump down landing on a hunter. I tackle her to the ground and in seconds there are about twenty hunters aiming at me as I hold a knife to the girl's throat.

She looks at me in fear and I realize its Phoebe the so called oldest and strongest hunter since Zoe and Thalia died. "Let her go." An Icy cold voice says and I look up. Artemis in all her glory stands above me, glaring daggers at me. I smile and let the hunter go while watching Artemis suspiciously. "If you weren't hunting me like an animal I wouldn't have had to go to such measures moon goddess." I say nonchalantly and she scowls in annoyance. Phoebe quickly scurries to the rest of the hunters and I hear a snicker. "If it was you here would you be snickering?" I ask the hunter and she shuts up.

I pull my hood back and some of the girls gasp. In this form my name was Draco and Draco was the one to save all those girls. "Do you know this boy?" she asks the girls and one of them comes forward. "Um milady, Draco was the one to save all of us from those men." She says quietly and I smirk.

"Well I guess then you deserve a thank you for saving them." Artemis says smiling but still wary. "I deserve no thank you just an assurance I will not be hunted and have to have a meeting in this manner again." I say with a smile and she smirks.

"Well if you do find any other women that are being abused by men please punish the men and bring the women here." She says and I nod. "Well Artemis I must be off, I have a reported sighting of Lycaon in these mountains and I must continue my search." I say and hold up my hand to stop her response.

"I do not need any help, as a matter a fact I have heard that you are searching for him as well, when I am done with him, you may have him, but I will not guarantee that he will be in one piece." I say with a smile that she returns.

I hear a rustle far behind Artemis and focus my vision to see an arrow protruding out of the brush. I tackle Artemis to the ground just as the arrow passes over us and it hits a tree. I get up and wave my hand at the place where the arrow came from and hear a yelp.

About three draconian archers walked out of the underbrush but in severe agony. I forced them because of their blood, to come forward much to the surprise of the hunters. As they got closer I pulled out my sword. "Don't. Ever. Try. To. Fight. Me." I say angrily between breaths and they look at me in fear.

I looked into their eyes each and when they looked into my eyes they basically died. Since the event with the gods my water powers have increased a hundred fold. When I looked into their eyes I superheated their blood and then cut them each in half so the blood would actually get on their outer skin.

I forced them to stay in form and not turn into dust until I thought they had suffered enough, then I let them go. The hunters and Artemis stared at me in fear and I pulled my hood back up. I gestured at Artemis and smiled. "Say hi to your brother for me, and your welcome." I say and jump, landing on a tree branch. "I'll be seein ya!" I yell out and jump to the next tree and disappear to the confusion of the hunters. A couple hours later I am walking through the forest when I smell an unfamiliar scent. I was so preoccupied by the scent that I didn't notice the figure quietly sneak up to me.

A sword is put around my throat and a voice says "Well look what we have here." I try to turn my head but the sword is put tighter to my throat. "Smart using a false trail to confuse me." I say and the figure laughs.

"It was wasn't it." He says with another laugh. "All I want to know is your name." I say and I hear him snort. "Not surprisingly you don't know me but I will tell you anyway. My name is…."

**And you will have to wait till next chapter to see who it is! Sorry for the cliff but I love the suspense. Again review like bosses, I hope you like it! PS. Sorry it was a bit short.**


End file.
